Galbatorix and the Eldunari
by Azura the Blue Dragon
Summary: This is a heart-warming tale that will entrance you with...  No wait, it is just a story about an insane Galbatorix and his Eldunari.  Read and Review please!


**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or anything that has to do with it.**

* * *

><p>Galbatorix was walking along, in one of the many halls in his castle. The floor was made of marble, while the walls were made of ebony colored stones. He carried two Eldunari, one Shruikan's, a dark obsidian color, and Thorn's, the color of a ruby. His polished boots made a click-click-click sound as he walked down the hall.<p>

Finally, the hall gave way to a large chamber. Inside, organized by color and size, were a hoard of heart of hearts. He walked by the blues, giving them nicknames. It was a game he played, he would walk by a row of Eldunari, and naming them something ridiculous. Otherwise, he would organize the Eldunari, into patterns and shapes with the patience no one would have thought a mad and evil king had.

"Bob." He said as he passed by one.

"Fred. John." He passed by two more.

"Paul, Sarah, Blue, Indigo, Cobalt." He passed by more.

Then, before he was about to name one of the crystal hearts, he stopped, and fell down, laughing. Tears streamed down his face as he pounded the marble floor, shattering it.

"I… name you… Orange!" He barely choked out through his giggles.

He sat down, and curled into a ball, still laughing. He opened his eyes, and saw a giant Eldunari, an ivory colored, giant, glowing, Eldunari.

Galbatorix ran towards it, and decided it needed a cool name.

"I will name you," he pondered. After a few moments, he blurted out "Kuthian!"

Immediately after being nicknamed, the heart started glowing brighter, a blinding light piercing Galbatorix's eyes. He dropped to his knees, and grabbed one of his Eldunari from his pockets.

_Thorn! _He screamed mentally. He felt the red dragon wake up from his nap. _What do you want? _He snapped. _Thorn! Tell Murtagh I love chocolate-chip muffins! _He waited for a response, but there was none.

"No!" He shouted, dropping the Eldunari on the ground, and put his hands up to shield his eyes from the fierce glare. The world started spinning. He blacked out.

The king awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. He opened his eyes.

He was in a room with no definite borders, where everything was white. He turned his head and saw a dragon. He was a large cream-colored dragon, with scales the size of the man himself. The dragon lowered his head, and drew his lips back, snarling.

_Pesky human! I have heard about you from the others, and they didn't like you killing them. Or enslaving them. Or, _he shivered, naming _them. Now die!_

Galbatorix, without thinking, grabbed his stolen black dragon's Eldunari, and shouted, "Go, Shruikan!"

_**Pop!**_

The dragon materialized inside the space. He shook his head, looked at his master, then to the dragon, which was almost five times larger than him.

_Shruikan! Use Hyper Beam?_

The dragons gave Galbatorix a confused look.

_This must be one of those crazy dreams… _The black dragon muttered. _All right, let's get this over with._

Shruikan leapt at Galbatorix, claw extended. Before he could maul the king, however, he fell on his side, bound by his oath.

_This is real? _The dragon gasped.

_Yes, yes it is. Now use Blast Burn!_

_I don't know what that is! _The dragon wailed.

The ivory dragon tapped a claw against the floor, but it made no noise.

_Can I kill you yet? _He impatiently asked.

"No!" Galbatorix cried. He threw himself to the ground, wailing, "I am too young to die! I still have to have a wife and children, and enslave Eragon and Saphira to bring back the Dragon Riders, and find someone to be the rider of the dragon inside the green egg, and find a way to bring my old dragon back to life, and kill the Urgals, and-"

_All right! _Shouted the dragon, very annoyed. _I don't want your tears all over my Eldunari. We can have a deal: You don't be evil, step down from the throne, and release Shruikan, Thorn, and his rider, along with giving the elves the Eldunari._

Galbatorix crossed his fingers behind his back. "I promise!" He said, grinning.

_Okay. You can leave now._

Another blinding light incapacitated the man and his dragon-slave. He was teleported back outside of the Eldunari. He looked around, making sure he was back in his castle, in the chamber full of Eldunari. Something dull and dark caught his attention. A small rock, about the size of his hands, was resting against the large Eldunari. He picked it up, and cradled it.

"I will name you the Rock of Kuthian!" He shouted with glee, and ran out of the chamber with his new possession.

Shruikan, who was standing behind Galbatorix before he took off, shook his head again.

_Why me?_

Galbatorix was running around, holding his precious rock in the air, opening random doors in his castle, running in the rooms they led to, and laughing like a maniac who just heard the funniest joke in the world.

The king opened another door, and saw a ribbon that said "Happy Muffin Day!"

"Surprise…" A group of laborers said half-heartedly.

"Surprise!" Shouted Murtagh, added with a roar from Thorn.

"What is going on?" Galbatorix yelled, his face red with anger.

_You said you like muffins, and-_

"-We threw you a party!" Murtagh cut off, causing Thorn to growl at his rider.

"You didn't throw you a party for my birthday!"

_This is also a party for Murtagh and I to leave, our going-away party, because we heard-_

"-We heard you promised to let us free!" The rider said, again cutting off his dragon.

"Who told you that nonsense?" Galbatorix screamed, his voice loud, but incredibly high-pitched.

_Some dragon! _Thorn shouted, finishing before being cut off.

"Well, too bad. I crossed by fingers!" He said smugly. He then, lifting his rock in the air, teleported the rock to who-knew-were, and enjoyed his party, to the rider and dragon's dismay.

* * *

><p>An old rider grabbed the rock.<p>

"See this pebble?" He asked.


End file.
